Classes
Mage Becomes Fire wizard ----------------->Inferno or Ice Mage at level 20 ->or Blizzard at level 50. *fire wizard/Inferno- Fire based magic attacks. Excels at PVE with large AoE skills. More Damage orientated than Blizzard. **basic skills: ***crackling flame: hurls a huge fireball at the target dealling 130% damage plus 116 as magic damage ***blazing cloth: m-attack and intelligence increased based on level ***fires of destuction: 1 agility increases m-attack by .15/.3/.45/.6/.75 ***breath of fire: spurts massive fire forward dealing 16/22/28/34/40% plus 9/12/15/18/21 three time to enemies in front **skills added by fire wizard ***active skills: ****lava explosion deals damage to nearby enemies by 52%/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x plus 59/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x as magic damage. ( X increases with level learned) ***passive skills: ****ash: increases damage of crack flame by 10/20/30/40/50% ****fire of perdition: intellect increases m-attack .15/.3/.45/.6/.75 more ****combust: every skill applies (combust effect) to enemies hit. every charge incrases damage taken by 3%. stacks 1/2/3/4/5 times ****flame shock increases damage dealt by 1.5/x/x/x/x% ( X increases with level learned) ****concussion: lava explosion has a chance to make enemies in the area fall into a coma for .2/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x seconds ( X increases with level learned) **skills added by inferno **first class skills **kills **second clase skills *ice mage/Blizzard- Ice based magic attacks. More Defense orientated than Inferno skills **Basic Skill: lvl 1 Frost blast - single target attack / Lvl 5 Ice Age - AoE attack and debuff -spd% **First Class: Lvl 1 Iceberg Crush - single target **Second Class: Lvl 0 Ice shield - reduce dmg taken by 55% of m-atk. last 20 seconds. : Lvl 5 Frozen bite - aoe attack with 4 spaces around target. Cleric -> Paladin -> Justicar or -> Zealot ->Shadowlord Paladin/Justicar - almost full defense class, it rules in PVP and PVE because its hard to kill them... Skill: -Basic Skill: Lvl 5 Loyal Gaurdian "P.Deff" / Lvl 1 Warning Strike -First Class Skill : Lvl 3 Faith / Lvl 5 Pious Spirit "M.Deff" / Lvl 10 Tenacity "Absorb" Lvl 3 Fury Crush "Extra Atck" / Lvl 3 Execution "Reduces Speed" -2nd Class Skill : Lvl 10 Blazing Barrier "Reduce DMG" / LVl 10 Hope "Absord All DMG" Lvl 1 Glory Lead "AOE DMG " / Lvl 10 Dazzle "Stun" Lvl 10 Counterfire "Counter DMG" Lvl 5 Solar "Counter Fire" The other skill you diside what will you add skill..... Zealot/Shadowlord- magic and physical attack based class, high physical and magical defence and a good over all attack basis. They can also gradually heal themselves or a party. It is also good at killing monsters with strong AoE skills. Skills: * basic skills ** Fury Power- Grants the Mad Power effect to nearby team mates increasing physical and magic attack by by 10% plus 150 ** crazy leather- increases magic attack and focus based on level * skills added by changing to zealot ** active skills *** Fanatic Ruling - Cast time 1 second - Covers the target with Mad Fever inflicts 24/38/52/66/80% damage and 16/21/26/31/36 M damage, lasts 4 seconds. *** Manic Judge - Deals 37/44/51/58/65/72/79/86/93/100% damage and 27/36/45/54/63/71/80/89/98/107 points M damage to all enemy's nearby ** Passive Skills *** Rebirth - restores hp by targets affected by mad power by 10/20/30/40/50% of casters m-attack and 34 additional amount. *** Wild Belief - each point of focus increases P-defense by .15/.3/.45/.6/.75 points *** Growth - requires 5 points in rebirth - Mad Power increases max hp of affected targets by x% of stamina and x additional points.( X increases with level learned) *** Crime - mad fever reduces damage target does by 4/8/12/16/20%. *** Confession - Targets affected by Manic Judge receive confession effect dealing additional X% damage and reducing speed by X%.( X increases with level learned) * Skills added by shadowlord ** active skills *** Dark Allure - Pulls target in by 3 paces and deals X Damage and X M Damage ( X increases with level learned) *** Despair -Generates energy field and causes X Damage and X M Damage to all in range, lowers the enemy Damage by X ( X increases with level learned) Ranger Becomes Marksman or Demolitionist *Marksman- Have a string p-attack and are good for range, they also have the strongest group attack rivaling that of mages. Excels at keeping the enemy at a distance with multiple skills to knock-back. *Demolitionist- M-attack users, have weak defenses but strong attacks. Often feared in pvp because of their stuns and silences. They have a shield that protects from a large amount of damage, though once its gone they die rather quickly. Experts of stunning and dealing rapid damage. Warrior Becomes a berseker -> Slayer or swordsman -> Blademaster * Slayer - Primary attribute : STR - AGI. Skill of Slayer * Blademaster - fully physical based class with P-Att and P-Def, has the highest dps stat (damage per second). medium health/damage, rules on PvE with 2 aoe skills (area of effect) but also on PvP with his high dps. Blade Master skills: ** basic skills *** wind armor: increases attack agility based on level *** swift strike: very fast attack deals 35% damage plus 21 *** quick sword: 1 agility gives .15/.3/.45/.6/.75 p-attack *** wind blasts: dash forward and deal 21/27/33/39/45% plus 9/12/15/18/21 twice all enemies on the way ** skills added by swordsman *** active skills **** storm chop: deals 52%/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x plus 55/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x p-damage ( X increases with level learned) *** passive skills **** rip: when you strike critically target bleeds for (p-attack * 10/x/x/x/x% plus 21/x/x/x/x every second for 10 seconds doesn't stack ( X increases with level learned) **** violent stamp: enemies hit by swift strike or wind blasts cause you to gain ,violent stamp effect, increasing you damage dealt by 4% stacks 1/2/3/4/5 times **** sprint: wind last deals 10/x/x/x/x% more damage and you gain (sprint effect) increasing moving speed by 6/x/x/x/x% for 5 seconds. can only be triggered once every 10 seconds. ( X increases with level learned) **** maul: you bleeding effect will increase the targets damage taken by 2/x/x/x/x% ( X increases with level learned) **** storm force: makes you every charge of (violent stamp) increase the damage of (storm chop) by 2/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x ( X increases with level learned) ** skills added by blademaster